The Dark Woods Circus
by Mitsukai-sama
Summary: Découvrez l'histoire d'une jeune fille subissant la fatalité de son destin obscur... Ce One-Shot est inspiré d'une chanson de Vocaloid du même nom et je voulais vous faire découvrir ma vision avec les personnages de Fairy Tail. Je mets le rating T, juste au cas où. Enjoy !


Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, se promenait d'un pas lent dans les avenues bondées de la ville. Elle tenait un ballon rose à l'aide d'une petite ficelle pour l'empêcher de s'envoler dans le ciel d'un triste gris de Novembre. Malgré cela, la jeune blonde s'en fichait, elle souriait, regardant les vitrines des magasins d'un œil curieux.

Quelqu'un se mit devant sa route. Un garçon au visage bandé, seul son œil onyx gauche à la pupille fendu pouvait se voir. Il avait d'insolites cheveux roses en bataille et d'étranges habits: une (longue) veste négligée d'un noir d'encre aux longues manches, mais l'une d'entre elle avait été arrachée. Son manteau s'ouvrait vers le bas de son ventre, laissant voir son penta court d'un blanc cassé, des sandales du même noir que sa veste, et une écharpe quadrillé d'un blanc immaculé couvrant le bas de son visage.

La jolie jeune femme le dévisagea de son regard rempli de curiosité, le garçon aux cheveux rose ne disait rien, lui tendant une feuille de papier. Elle la prit, lui disant merci, et lit ce qui était écrit sur cette feuille: «Cirque de Fairy Tail» et un chapiteau avec un symbole y était dessiné. Elle releva son regard confus dans l'œil du jeune homme. Elle devinait qu'il souriait sous ses bandages, non pas d'un sourire bienveillant, la jeune femme avait l'impression que ce sourire était …indéchiffrable. Elle ne ressentait pas de peur envers ce garçon mystérieux, elle était plutôt hypnotisée par ce personnage.

Elle vit d'un coup l'œil du jeune individu changer de couleur, pendant quelques centièmes de secondes son iris était devenu d'une inquiétante couleur rouge sang, avec une lueur malveillante. La jeune femme blonde écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, puis elle les frotta vivement de ses deux poings et les rouvrit. L'orbe de celui-ci avait retrouvé sa couleur originelle, il se retourna et s'en alla, sans jeter un regard derrière lui. Elle jeta un œil sur le papier puis sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses, et par une force inconnu d'elle, suivit cet étrange personnage, lâchant le ballon qu'elle tenait fermement, s'envolant dans les cieux d'un gris froid de fin d'après-midi.

La jeune demoiselle essayait à tout prix de suivre cet individu bizarre. Ils avaient quitté la ville et se trouvaient, à présent, dans la forêt sombre qui entourait la grande cité. La nuit avait pris place, la lune à son zénith, entourée de nuages d'un noir d'encre, menaçant de la couvrir à tout moment. Les courants d'air glacial frappaient le dos de l'adolescente, elle avait froid mais ne fit pas attention à ses sensations, ni à ses mauvaises impressions. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle était de suivre l'homme à l'écharpe blanche, évitant les branchages de cette forêt noire et dense.

Ils aboutirent dans une vaste clairière, la belle blonde s'arrêta regardant l'énorme chapiteau avec le grand symbole du cirque de Fairy Tail.

**_Ce soir nous allons montrer_**

**_Le triste destin que certain porte en ce monde_**

**_Enfants que Dieu a abandonnés, rampant sans relâche._**

**_Enfants qui ne peuvent soutenir leurs membres tremblants avec lesquels ils sont nés._**

**_Leurs langues ont même crié accidentellement_**

**_La couronne de leurs têtes caressant les nuages sombres._**

**_Ils sourient lorsqu'ils rêvent de l'étreinte de leur mère._**

**_Oh la difformité! Difformité!_**

**_Passer le voir! Passer le voir!_**

**Dans les profondeurs de la forêt**

**Loin, loin vers le fond du chemin**

**Il y a un cirque.**

**Le président avec de grands yeux et mesurant 10 mètres de haut.**

**Tous les artistes sont heureux**

**Leurs formes sont plutôt étranges**

**Mais c'est si amusant!**

**The Dark Woods Circus!**

La jeune femme aux cheveux d'or, contemplait la clairière d'un œil amusé et curieux. Quelque chose face à elle l'arrêta, elle releva son regard et vit deux personnes, une femme de trois mètres de haut avec de très longs cheveux écarlates habillé d'une très longue robe prune à bretelle et aux motifs floral vers le bas de la robe. L'autre était un homme aux cheveux bleus mi-longs, il avait un tatouage longeant de son front passant par son œil droit et s'arrêtant vers le milieu de la joue. Il était vêtu d'un costume rayé bleu et noir et d'un haut-de-forme bleu aussi. Elle les trouvait amusant et elle leur fit un sourire.

Elle vit tous ces artistes se dirigeant vers le cirque, en riant, parlant, s'amusant. Même si la blonde trouvait qu'ils avaient des formes plus ou moins étranges. Elle décida de les suivre, et s'y approcha. Elle discerna un trou assez large pour voir l'intérieur de ce cirque.

**Un avec deux têtes**

**Une diva déformée**

**Une bête bleue qui aime manger des choses froides…**

Elle distingua une personne ayant deux têtes, enfin plutôt deux personnes se partageant un corps, rectifia-t-elle. L'une était une femme et l'autre un homme, ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux blancs et courts, des yeux d'un bleu foncé. Ils étaient vêtu un habit de cirque abîmé aux couleurs fades et sans vie. Là ou le vêtement ne couvrait leur peau, il y avait des cicatrices, au cou, au dos, aux bras … pour compléter la tenue, le jeune homme avait une espèce de col à bouton au cou et la fille avait un atèle au même endroit.

La jeune adolescente dériva son regard et vit une diva déformé chantant une chanson dans sa cage. Elle avait de longs cheveux d'un blanc sale lui arrivant en bas du dos. On ne pouvait distinguer ses yeux, cachés par des lunettes. Elle était accoutrée d'une robe à frou-frou d'un vieux rose sans vie aux ornements étranges, laissant voir ses jambes déformées, comme les pattes d'un cheval.

Elle détourna encore son regard vers un homme aux cheveux brun nuancés de bleu, portant une camisole tachée de rouge et de marron. Une grande assiette avec deux bras humain coupés à l'intérieur. Ses yeux brillaient d'envie et un filet de bave s'échappait de ses fines lèvres. L'observatrice comprit que ces tâches rouges et marron étaient du sang séché ou frais, et la raison de cette camisole.

Elle dévia son regard vers quelqu'un d'autre, ne voulant voir ce cannibale manger son repas. Ses orbes marron tombèrent sur le garçon rose qu'il l'avait accosté et emmené ici. Il était enfermé dans une cage comme la diva difforme. En bas de cette prison, il y avait une plaque où l'on pouvait lire « Salamander de feu ». La voyeuse en conclu donc que cela devait être son nom de scène. Elle le vit de dos, enlevant ses bandages autour de sa tête. Il se tourna vers le miroir et elle pu apercevoir son visage défiguré, sa peau était semblable à des écailles de serpent d'un rouge bordeaux, il possédait aussi quelques brûlures ainsi qu'une cicatrice longeant son cou. Le jeune homme enleva sa veste d'un geste bref, la spectatrice vit que ses «écailles» et ses brûlures s'étendaient aussi sur son torse. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en le regardant, le trouvant même sexy malgré ses «marques». Le garçon mutilé aux cheveux roses tourna son regard vide vers le trou où la jeune blonde pouvait l'observer. Une larme coula doucement de son visage abîmé, elle avait le sentiment que cette larme lui était destinée, une larme de tristesse et de douleur. Une petite perle salé ruissela sur la joue de la belle, rougit par la fraîche soirée de fin d'automne. Elle comprenait ce regard rempli de souffrance, elle pouvait comprendre sa douleur. La haine, la souffrance, la douleur, la mélancolie… tous ces mots **-** et bien d'autres encore – elle les avait sentie, ressentie, vécu… Et au jour d'aujourd'hui, ces mots n'ont pas disparu. Ils sont toujours omniprésents, ne les quittant pas, la poursuivant partout où elle allait. Le jeune altéré détourna son regard vers son miroir, regardant son reflet. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas, ils étaient vides de tout sentiment.

Elle dévia son regard à son tour, vers la diva déformé. Les deux personnes à un corps se trouvaient devant elle. L'homme aux cheveux blanc lui enleva les lunettes qu'elle portait, avec son bras. L'observatrice devinait, vu la couleur de ses yeux d'un bleu éteint, qu'elle était aveugle. Elle remarqua aussi que les yeux de la diva étaient inondés de larmes. Elle la comparait à une poupée, une peau si pâle, des traits délicats, des joues rosées, des lèvres pulpeuses et rouges… L'une des plus belles poupées de porcelaine qu'elle n'aie jamais vu. Elle chanta:

**Quelqu'un a-t-il souhaité que je sois vivante**

**Je suis dans ce corps, si indésirable**

**Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça?**

**Ce visage qui pourrit**

**C'est douloureux**

**C'est douloureux et on n'y peut rien.**

Pour la réconforter, la tête de l'homme mena sa main vers elle et agrippa une mèche de ses cheveux qu'il porta sur ses lèvres. Il chanta à son tour:

**A-t-elle dit**

**Et pourtant, nous continuons ce cirque!**

**_Pour Toujours!_**

La jeune blonde observa et remarqua, sur leur visages, ils possédaient des marques aux motifs étranges de couleurs nuancés et avaient tous un sourire désespéré. La tête de la jeune fille à la chevelure blanche chanta à son tour:

**Si Amusant! Si amusant!**

**Ce cirque est si amusant!**

**Fruit pourrit, dissolvant mes yeux**

**Ma peau infectée, se reflète sur mes yeux**

La jeune diva difforme s'écria:

**Je veux mourir, Je veux mourir**

**Sortez-moi d'ici, s'il vous plaît!**

**C'est impossible pour quelqu'un de dire ou de sentir…**

La spectatrice se recula, et se rendit compte que ce cirque n'était pas si amusant que ça, même plutôt triste. Elle ressentait de la compassion envers ces membres déchus. Cependant, la belle demoiselle ne sentit pas la présence menaçante se tenant derrière. Elle se retourna et ses grands yeux chocolat s'écarquillèrent de peur. Avant qu'elle ne pu faire quoi que se soit,

elle disparut à jamais dans ce cirque maudit.

Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfillia, j'ai 17 ans, membre du cirque de Fairy Tail. Je suis une fille portant malheur à mon entourage ou dès que je touche quelqu'un, cependant les membres du cirque ne sont pas touchés. Depuis ce jour où je me suis fait capturée, je ne suis plus sortie de ce cirque maudit

**_Le corps est déformé de manière à plier cette figure tordue_**

Mon corps et mon visage sont restés intacts mais ces marques aux motifs singuliers, je les possède désormais, telle une infection décomposant ma peau.

**_Ramper dans la rue illuminée avec des lanternes de papier_**

**_Tout le monde connaît le sentiment de marcher dans la rue_**

Moi et mes amis ne venons en ville qu'à la nuit tombée, où le mal et les ombres règnent. Cette cité si belle et vivante durant la journée, devient ténèbres et fatalités lorsque l'obscurité prend place. La nuit nous représente, la lune est notre symbole. Nous nous éclairons à la faible lueur des lanternes de papier colorées à travers les rues de la ville, seuls...

**_Cet enfant doit se recroqueviller seul_**

Moi et les autres membres, sommes seuls. Rejetés de la société à cause de nos «différences singulières», nous nous débrouillons comme on le peut, essayant de survivre à cette malheureuse et obscure fatalité.

**_Je pense que les ombres ont une longue portée_**

Nous ne sommes pas les derniers à être victime de ces ombres. D'autres seront touchés, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, et finiront comme nous : des êtres déchus.

**_Mais les amis qui parlent ont leurs tailles alignées_**

Mes amis et moi continuons de vivre, en dépit de la souffrance qui nous assaillit de toute part, jusqu'au plus profond de notre être. Nous discutons, nous sourions, nous rions en y faisant abstraction, oubliant.

**_Tu es après et avant et seul_**

Nous sommes et représentons notre passé, qu'il soit prospère ou maudit dès notre naissance, notre obscur futur avec nos dissimilitudes et notre présent seuls contre tous. Nous ne sommes que des abominations que la Nature a fabriquées.

**_Oh tu es là, tu es là_**

**_Passer le voir_**

**_Passer le voir_**

Venez dans notre cirque si heureux et amusant, plongé dans les ténèbres les plus noirs qu'il soit. Venez au cirque de Fairy Tail.

**_Passer par les bois sombres…_**


End file.
